(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a non-transitory computer readable medium, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
(ii) Related Art
Image processing apparatuses such as printers, scanners, facsimile machines, copiers, and multifunction apparatuses (apparatuses having the functions of a printer, a scanner, a copier, and so on) that process an image and output the processing result in various forms such as data, a printed material, and so on, have become indispensable in today's business environment.
Such an image processing apparatus is receiving attention as a route for leakage of information from organizations such as companies. A conventional countermeasure against information leakage from an image processing apparatus is to store an image processed by an image processing apparatus as a log image, together with information on the user who has issued an instruction for the processing, and log information such as the time and date of the processing.
Further, the log image is monitored so as to determine whether a document that is printed, copied, or transmitted by facsimile is likely to be a confidential document. In this monitoring process, optical character recognition (OCR) processing is performed on the log image, and a determination is made as to whether the resulting text data includes a phrase indicating classification as secret, such as “internal use only”, or a keyword to be monitored, such as a development code of a new product.
There are various systems (for examples, programs) for OCR processing with different levels of recognition accuracy (for example, recognition error rates). Further, in some cases, even in the same OCR system, the recognition accuracy may be changed by, for example, changing the parameter to be used for the processing. Generally, in any case, as the recognition accuracy is increased, the calculation cost required for OCR processing (for example, the time required for processing) increases.
Accordingly, if a monitoring system that needs to process a large amount of log images performs high-accuracy OCR processing on all the log images in order to realize high-accuracy monitoring, the processing load imposed on the system is greatly increased, or the cost needed to satisfy the hardware requirements of the system is greatly increased.